In semiconductor light emitting devices such as an LD (Laser Diode) and an LED (Light Emitting Diode), it is desired to improve light emitting efficiency.
In the semiconductor light emitting device, a nitride semiconductor containing In is used for an active layer, for example. When the In composition ratio of the active layer is increased in order to obtain a desired light emission wavelength, such tendencies are observed that crystal quality deteriorates and light emitting efficiency is reduced.